


car crashes and fireflies

by iisrafel



Series: The Beacon [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e14 More Bad Than Good, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisrafel/pseuds/iisrafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are fireflies everywhere. They explode from the Stump in a wave of light.</p><p>Malia feels a burn run down her spine. Her skin itches. She is too big for her body so she runs and she runs and she runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	car crashes and fireflies

_Don’t be afraid, Malia._

 

_Don’t be afraid._

_You don’t have to be—_

Malia hears her own heart pounding in her chest. Hears her blood rushing in her ears. Feels her leg, twisted hot pain spiraling up from her ankle. Sees the roof of the car, caved in and crushed below her. Sees her sister’s doll. Blood. Her mother’s hand.

 

_Don’t be—_

“—afraid, Mal,” her mother says and her voice is so weak, so broken and thick like it’s taking everything she has to even breath and speaking is far too much.

“Momma,” she barely recognizes her own voice. Glass digs into her arm when she tries to move. “Momma, what ‘appened.”

 

_You’ll be safe, Malia. Trust me._

Her mother stops speaking a few moments after that. Malia can’t stay. She’s got to move. Got to get help.

It’s so hard to pull herself through the crushed window of the car. She gets stuck, but pulls herself anyway. She screams when she feels her skin tear on glass.

It’s so very dark outside; she can barely see.

 

_Be brave._

She runs through the woods yelling as loud as she can. She doesn’t know where she is, how the car even got there.

She trips and catches herself on the rough bark of a tree stump.

 

_Be brave for me, Malia._

There are fireflies everywhere. They explode from the Stump in a wave of light.

Malia feels a burn run down her spine. Her skin itches. She is too big for her body so she runs and she runs and she runs.

 

_Keep to the forest. Watch the town._

Malia runs the Beacon Hills border for years.

Tells the Stump when the boy is bit. When the monster is gone. When the Hales return. The Argents. When the alphas arrive. When the Shadow starts lurking again.

 

_That’s my girl._

The witch hurts the Stump. Brings old pains to the surface. She can feel it in her bones that it’s not happy.

Malia is there when the Alpha and the two humans save their parents. She wishes she could have done the same for her mother and sister.

 

_But you’ve saved others since._

The Alpha and the human lead the police to her grave. They take her remembrance and she’s angry. So angry. It’s boiling inside her.

 

_Malia!_

She doesn’t mean to go to the school. She’s lost control of herself. Her father looks so very sad. There is so much hurt inside him and it’s the kind she can’t take away.

 

_It’s time to be brave again._

The Alpha howls at her. It’s a power she’s never felt before, not unlike the magic of the Stump. It surges through her veins and she feels it.

Hope. Happiness. Family.

 

_An anchor._

Scott gives her his jacket until the Sheriff comes.

Stiles rides in the back seat with her. Holds her hand the whole way. Malia can feel the Stump’s power running through him. Thrumming like gold in his veins.

Her father is so relieved. She is, too.

 

_You’ve done well._

Malia feels it when the darkness seeps into the Stump. She runs out to it, watches the Shadow yank away the growth, pull away the hope. Feels the pain it causes.

 

_You don’t have to help me anymore, Malia._

It vibrates through her being, rattles her core and she just knows when Stiles is taken by the Shadow. It’s the same Shadow that was lurking the night the Stump saved her, the same Shadow from all those years ago.

“I want too,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> because i really dont think the nemeton is trying to hurt anybody and i like trees ok


End file.
